


Your Average Tuesday

by RedCrossX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Action Scenes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bruce is a scaredy cat, Bungalow Crew, Crack, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gen-fic, Howdy, Larr is an idiot, Magic, Magic Realism, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: A lot of them had joked about it originally, but they didn't even think it was actually going to happen until they walk in one day to a terrifying monster staring down at them.Lawrence may have accidentally summoned a demon and now they're all gonna have to deal with the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I'm Sorry??????
> 
> JUST TAKE IT. TAKE IT AND ENJOY IT MOTHERFUCKERS.
> 
> I love you all. Everyone who leaves comments and kudos has a special place inside my heart.

 A twisted sound squelched through the hallways as black liquid stained the walls and the floor. A tall, looming figure that dripped like living tar walked steadily forward with one vibrant red eye. It quivered like a hummingbird’s wings as it scanned down the hallway from the sphere that could only be described as its head. Another step down the hallway, and another sticky noise as it kept traversing the small office’s hallway.

 The eye stopped moving for a moment as it focused on a nondescript door. A black, inky appendage spurted from its back and brushed against the door, but soon it was walking again like nothing ever happened.

 Bruce exhaled quickly as his back slumped against the door. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and his looked stretched worse than _The Mask_. It was a small storage closet filled with abandoned cardboard boxes and some old computer screens that had long since abandoned, only now whatever crevices remained were sardine-packed with the main members of Funhaus.

 “Okay, who the _fuck_ gave Lawrence the green light to summon a _demon IN THE OFFICE!?”_

Bruce’s panic was a harsh whisper, still taking any precaution to avoid reeling in the monster’s attention, but for now, all eyes were on Mr. Sonntag himself as the sheepish man raised his hands in a helpless shrug.

 “In my defense,” he coughed quietly as he dropped his sunglasses to maintain composure, “I was trying to summon an elemental, not a demon.”

 “Except you Lawrence’d it and now we’re in this situation,” Adam’s eyes rolled.

 Currently, Adam was pressed between Elyse and James, who had their backs pushed into the metal rungs of two shelves.

 James couldn’t really move his hands, but the man, dedicated as he was, still had his phone out to try and capture the whole situation.

  “Y’know, I figured it would’ve been Elyse who was responsible for our first accidental demon summoning.” He snorted.

 Elyse shrugged, “yeah, I kinda thought it’d be me too.”

 Bruce’s face was tighter than a new spool of thread, and his frantic hands rubbed at his eyes.

 “Alright, blame game out of the way, _how do we fix this.”_

“Just need to undo the summoning,” Matt mumbled.

 Matt had found his way on top of one of the shelves, sitting with his legs crossed as the great Peake looked down at some old manual he’d found. Bruce was spiraling into a pit of chaos, but Matt sat upon a pure pillar of Peace even as the tar monster of their nightmares patrolled their hallways.

 Lawrence snapped his fingers, “Right. If I can just get to my laptop and undo the incantation, the demon should go away with it. One of the perks to technomagy, I suppose.”

“And you have your laptop with you, right Lawrence?” Adam deadpanned.

 Lawrence’s face went pale, “It may be in the main office.”

 Bruce’s head dropped to the floor as his soul tried to escape his body, but by some miracle, Adam squeezed out from the Killems' meat-press and grabbed Bruce’s head before it hit the ground.

 “Is it on right now?” Matt asked.

Lawrence nodded, “I think so. Should probably be doing a procedural ‘red-demon-hell’ text scroll thing.”

 “As all demon-summoning computers do,” Elyse joked.

James placed his hand on her head before stepping forward and turning off his phone, “Right. So, we fight the demon, you screw with your computer, and hopefully we can ditch the tar monster before the next Twits and Crits?”

“And then make sure Bruce never watches another horror movie again in his lifetime,” Adam stated as he used his hand like a fan to wave oxygen at the incredibly pale Bruce.

 “Alright then,” Elyse pulled out her phone, “Guess we should prepare our own magic, then.”

* * *

 Bones squinted as he refreshed the server one again.

 “Okay… anyone know what’s going on at the Main Office right now?” he shouted to the rest of the bungalow.

 Jacob stared down at the screen over Bones’ shoulder.

 “Haven’t updated the raw footage yet?” He asked redundantly.

Omar glanced up from his phone, “What?”

 “Yeah, and Matt hasn’t come back from the office either,” Don let out a yawn as he looked away from his own screen and rubbed at his eyes, “So either he finally gave up on life and fell asleep on a couch or the Openhaus this week is brutal.”

  The door opened, and Dan walked back into the room with a binder of notes under one arm and a D&D Dungeon Master’s guide under the other. His furrowed brow only added to the weird “nerd-teacher” aesthetic he had going on as he stumbled back into the bungalow.

 “So, I was going to set up for H&H when I found that I couldn’t go through the door.” He stated with a frown.

 Omar put his phone down next to his keyboard as all attention went to Dan. The metaphorical spotlight was on Dan as the rest of the office stared back at him.

 Omar cleared his throat, “You… couldn’t go through the door…”

“Isn’t that a safety hazard or something?” Jacob asked.

 Bones just shook his head, “We have keys in here somewhere…”

“No,” Dan retorted, “The door was open… but I couldn’t go through.”

 “Dan, the game doesn’t start until you’re recording. This isn’t the time to start some new experimental thing.” Don rolled his eyes.

Omar glanced back at his phone, “There is one other option,” he mumbled as he pulled up his notes.

 “You think James was trying to trick us with an invisible ward again or something?”

 Bones stood up and adjusted his hat as he chose to stand leaning back against his desk. It was then that Omar stood up and showed his phone to the room.

 “I just thought about that time that we were placing bets on some random stuff, and I think we may owe Don ten bucks.” Omar stated.

 All eyes glanced on the words on the tiny screen, and Don couldn’t help but laugh as the rest of the office groaned.

 “Nothing’s been proven yet,” Bones shouted at the cackling Don, “…but we should probably go over and check just in case.”

 Everyone got ready to stand up and go, but at the last moment Bones placed his hand on Jacob’s chest and sat him back in the chair.

 “-except you. Finish that comments show vid so we can have it done on time.”

 “What?” Jacob stammered, his tongue bouncing in his mouth like a basketball, “You’re going demon hunting and I’m just gonna – “

“Look, Jacob,” Dan put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “You’re our only hope right now, because if we stop putting out videos, we lose our jobs.”

“Plus I’d prefer if we could keep at least one cute boy alive at the end of all this,” Don shouted, causing Omar to hide a snicker.

 “Look, it’s not that hard to ditch a demon,” Dan stated, _if_ that’s what we’re dealing with. We just gotta make sure.”

 With that, the editors piled out of the office like a a team of superheroes, doing what they did best.

 Cleaning up Funhaus’ messes and making sure they came out of it looking pristine.

* * *

 The creature didn’t really make a sound, but for some reason it’s screams howled from between their eyes, causing James’ barrier to crack from lack of concentration as another inky appendage struck towards them. Larr ducked under one of its legs as he action-rolled into the office.

 The eye swiveled and followed Lawrence even as its numerous appendages tried to press through James’ shield. He winced with every smack against the invisible barrier as Elyse ran up from behind him as magic energy spiraled up her arm. She fired one vibrant beam of light as Adam’s ignited hand threw a ball of fire over James’ shield at the creature, but its body contorted to dodge both of them. A spark singed the side of its body, but it barely reacted as its eye started to shake again.

 With it came the ethereal voice once more. The barrier shattered like actual glass as James grabbed for his forehead, and even the flames crawling up Adam’s arms fizzled into smoke as he tumbled into the floor.

 “Lawrence… hurry the FUCK UP!” Elyse shouted even as the pain struck her like a viper’s venom.

 Its large, dripping feet sloshed towards the group on the ground, right next to the storage closet where Bruce was passed out, and they could barely get themselves to move as it came closer. Lawrence scrambled across the desks, using them as leverage to resist the absurd pressure that was trying to crush his brain.

 Lawrence gritted his teeth, “Shit, where is it?”

 Four large appendages spread from its back as James tried to stand up once more.

 “Y’know, I kinda figured it’d be Lawrence to get us all killed.”

“I thought it’d be more a group thing,” Adam chuckled through tears, “Like ‘Funhaus stands on top of fireworks for views’ or something.”

 The dripping tentacles rushed forward as a spiral of shadow. A serpentine coil that was coming to consume them.

 Then a bright flash of light overwhelmed their senses. The pressure disappeared for a moment, and when James looked up he could see a vibrant triangular barrier that prevented the tentacles passage. There, Matt Peake stood with eyes glowing white. Triangle sigils glimmered on the back of his hands as the dark forces tried to press through. Then another triangle appeared behind it, boxing it in. The creatures cries reached for their minds, but it was muted behind Peake’s soft breathing.

 “Jesus, Peake,” Elyse coughed, “I knew you were amazing –“

 “But that ass,” James chuckled.

 Adam pressed against the wall, feeling much older than he should as he convinced his aching muscles to work one more.

 “Alright! I got it!” Lawrence shouted down the hall.

 Red lines like lightning stretched across the carpet as the formed a circle around his laptop. The screen glowed a menacing red as strange symbols in an unknown language spun out from the center. He tried to reach for the keyboard, but a static force prevented any passage into the machine.

 “Damnit,” he cursed under his breath, “you’ve got once chance to look cool making up for your stupid mistake and you fuck it up.”

  The door to the office finally slammed open as the shadowy chains cast across the door broke in a flash of violet light as Bones forced the shadows away.

 “Bones?” Lawrence paused, looking a little like a weird stock photo as he perched next to a possessed computer.

 Don’s laugh echoed through the room, “Ha! Pay up, bitches!”

 The rest of them had already moved into action. A vibrant circle started to spin in Omar’s hand as he walked towards the circle, and Dan’s glowing palms pressed against the ground next to the PC.

 “If we get rid of this force, you can undo the summoning?” Dan asked softly as he placed his hands next to Omar’s and on the ground. Bones ran to the corner with some strange rod made of violet light in his hand as he peeked around the corner, only to see the dark beast trapped behind several walls of light and a bored-looking Peake despite the fact his eyes glowed with an angel’s vibrance.

 “Kay, so Peake’s got that on lock-down, we just have to-“

The red lines disappeared in a flash, and Lawrence scrambled across the floor, his eyes glowed red behind the sunglasses for a moment as his fingers flashed across the screen. There was a moment where the beast’s high screeching came back at full force.

 Then Lawrence was staring at his desktop as his eyes flickered back to normal, and he dropped his sunglasses to the ground.

* * *

 All of Funhaus sat around in chairs in the main office. There was a long silence that perpetuated as Bruce sat with a cold towel against his head and a filled water bottle in his hands that he chugged down.

 Don counted dollar bills in his hand before quickly shoving them into a back pocket, Jacob sat next to Bones who put an arm around his shoulder as he patted him on the back, trying to placate the man who was more than a little salty he was left out of the fun. James, Adam, and Elyse were all lying down on the couch and Matt was completely passed out on his desk, but it was really difficult for anyone to tell.

 It was Lawrence, who was sitting on the floor next to Dan and Omar who finally broke the silence.

 “So… I think we all learned something valuable today,”

 He was met by a torrent of groans from all sides, and then Dan stood up with a smile and gathered his notes off the ground.

 “Right then,” the soft man grinned, “Twenty-minute break, and we get back on schedule with H&H?”

 With no words, Bruce put his thumb high in the air. Subtle nods came from the rest of the group before Dan wandered off towards the H&H set. The bungalow started to stand up slowly and start pouring out, leaving Omar to follow Don as they left through the doorway.

 “Don… did you even do anything?” Omar whispered to the man.

 Don looked back at him. “Eh,” he smirked.


End file.
